grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Tull
Jennifer Tull is a character in The Grand Battle (Season 2). Profile Weapons: Handgun, though swords tend to show up where she is. Abilities: Royal heritage, natural ability to become good at stuff in a short amount of time, good at most things such as: swordplay archery deception magic leadership diplomacy fashion languages parkour gunplay sailing swimming chemistry zoology cooking sewing farmwork basic first aid salesmanship etiquette the fiddle some more alternative magic, solving riddles and other acts of insufferable cleverness, riding taming and sometimes just straight-up talking to any animal that could conceivably be mounted, making friends making enemies making pottery and in fact pretty much all the fine arts except poetry she always sucked at poetry. Description: Not exactly the regal type by appearance, Jen is a short and moderately attractive sixteen-year-old girl but with the unique ability to wear obnoxiously bright lipstick in any color without looking like she's jumping on some sort of cultural bandwagon. Borderline hair that could usually be described as blonde in the summer and brunette in the winter. Always wearing something green: currently a small decorative green scarf. At the moment, if you really must know, she is wearing jeans a denim jacket and a pale violet shirt, hiking boots and carrying a purse with a handgun as well as some generic purse-y paraphernalia. Biography: Given that her parents named her "Jen Tull" (in fairness they were high during most of the pregnancy) and the fact that she was, you know, an eleven-year-old girl, you might understand how Jen felt some absurdly stereotypical rebellious feelings towards her parents and authority figures and the world and such. This was of course before she found a secret door in a bookshelf in an attic of a treehouse in a labyrinth that led to a basement with a mirror and a dollhouse and it was all very complicated but eventually she made it to the Place, where a number of entertaining and best-selling wish-fulfillment adventures took place over the course of twelve years. That Jen became queen of the Place and slew a number of evil beings while making peace with some morally-ambiguous beings from the Other Place surprised nobody, because that's kinda the package. What surprised the denizens of the Place was the sheer degree of ass she kicked in the process. Jen wound up her eleven-year reign with a public approval rating of almost 40%, the highest in the history of the Times of the Place. After that, she got restless, appointed a Regent in her place and went on a journey to return home, which eventually succeeded. Two years had passed in the Home while twelve years had passed in the Place (or maybe it was just two really long years, each with twenty-four seasons), making her a thirteen-year-old girl with no possible explanation for blah blah blah you've all read books before. Still apprised of goings-on in the place through the Internet (which can be accessed by computers in the Home as easily as it can be accessed by setting live rabbits on fire in the Place), Jen settled into a fairly normal life at an orphanage under an assumed name and was only mildly discontent for a couple months until she realized that maybe she wasn't quite done kicking ass yet. She is currently wandering through Canada, on the run from the police because of some arson she did. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:GBS2 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Undead Category:Gunners